


The Lost Prince of Asgard

by Kurino



Series: The Lost Prince Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Gore, Other, Romance, mild description of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurino/pseuds/Kurino
Summary: As the only child of a merchant and his wife, you never expected much. However, years after the disappearance of one of Asgard's princes, you find yourself having to make a choice. But first, after getting lost in the deep woods between Asgard and the town of Bildsfeld, you stumble across a lone castle. Who is this monster that resides and why does he seem so familiar?--This will ultimately end with Loki being the main love interest**8/9/2018 EDIT**For the past month, my Office applications have been telling me that Word (and such) are not registered under my email and therefore restrict my access to only opening up documents. Sadly, that means that I will not continue this fic until I can either get it fixed or purchase a yearly subscription to Office 365 (it is $70/year, but I cannot afford that because I do not work). For those who say that I can use AO3's drafts to write, I have in the past and consequentially have lost chapters before and do not want to risk it. While I won't be updating this fic, I may be posting oneshots soon. I will have Word back up and running hopefully by the end of the month as classes start again on the 27th for me-My apologies for any inconvenience!





	1. How It All Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's quite nice to be back after almost 4 years of not writing anything-  
> I'm not sure how long this series will take to finish and do not have a set upload date, so I can't promise much but my main goal is to finish this story :0  
> The set of dashes signify a time skip while italics signify a flashback.
> 
> Enjoy!

_This time of the year, the outskirts of Asgard were peaceful and quiet, when the harvest was high and merchants began to return from their annual journeys. The light breeze of autumn swayed the long grasses and wildflowers, lazy light illuminating the meadow. A bird sang in the distance, cheerful little chirps and trills. Laying amongst the flora was a young child no more than 7 years of age with wildflowers strung in their hair. With them was another child, a boy of 8, with bits of grass decorating his flaxen hair. The two take quick glances at each other, then looking at the tall foliage around them._

_“Shhhh! He’ll hear us,” the boy said excitedly, the other giggling._

_“Shouldn’t we be hiding somewhere else?”_

_“Yea, but that’s no fun!”_

_Reduced to giggling behind their hands, the duo quieted down when the grass behind them shuffled. Seconds pass. The rustling stopped. They spoke in hushed whispers, hoping that the other wouldn’t find them where they hid._

_“…do you think he left...?”_

_“Maybe! But then again it’s Lo-look!”_

_A small, green snake peeked from the tall grass that sheltered the children, its round eyes wide and reflective. The boys’ eyes sparkled with delight. He shifted onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows to watch the reptile. It approached and as he reached out to touch it, it suddenly transformed into another boy with dark hair and a wide, bright smile. He brandished a small knife, effectively cutting the other’s hand._

_“Blargh it’s me!!”_

_“Loki I’m telling mom!”_

_As his brother laughed, Thor frowned. He held his hand to his chest. Megan huffed, crossing their arms. They stood up from where they laid, pouting with a pointed glance in Loki’s direction. Now that Thor was injured, the brothers would have to return home early. Before you could walk away, Loki stopped you, promising that it’d only be a short while until his elder brother was patched up. He claimed that he was getting better at healing cuts and scrapes, chest puffed out proudly. Sure enough, he bathed the other’s hand in a soft green light, the cut slowly closing all while you watched eagerly._

_Thor muttered something about showing off._

 

\--

 

_You wouldn’t have anticipated the day of Loki’s disappearance._

_At the age of 14, you were walking through the markets when the crier arrived on horseback to deliver the news. At first, it seemed as if he was in a rush to announce the next ball or grand feast, yet when he yelled over top the heads of people around you, your heart dropped. The beloved prince you came to know was nowhere to be found._

_It had been no more than a week since you’d last seen him, both brothers growing up handsomely. Thor begun training several years prior, his pale skin now tanned from the sun, his jaw more prominent and paired with eyes a blue as the skies above. Loki, on the other hand, was already adept in sorcery, now a young man with eyes of slate blue, just as striking and mischievous as he appeared. As blossoming young adults, the three of you had become busy. The princes with upholding their duties of the kingdom and learning from their parent’s footsteps, and you, as the only child of a well-known merchant, worked with your father with inventory and loading his cart. Other times, you’d assist your mother with her embroidery and hemming, admiring the intricacies of her delicate work._

_Although weeks passed without a trace of the younger prince, the King refused to back down. The searches soon became far and few between until it only became a sorrowful reminder of the kingdom’s loss._

_As the years passed, you saw Thor less and less, the apparent loss of his brother weighing you both down heavily. Last you heard, he was now known to be an excellent warrior and leader._

_From where you were sitting, a cool breeze billowing past you. The meadow now was quiet._

 

\--

 

The summer of your 24th year, you now were officially part of your father’s business. You were nervous, though, as he insisted it’s about time that you journeyed to deliver the goods on your own. While he wasn’t quite old, he wished for you to be just as prepared as he was at your age. Despite his eagerness to see you off, you could see the worry wrought on his face.

“Papa, you know that I can do this...it’ll be fast, only two days’ travel to Bildsfeld, one nights’ stay, and then two days back…” you embraced him, hearing a long sigh. Pulling away, you smiled, though just as nervous, giving your father some semblance of confidence. “I know, I know…it’s just hard to see you growing up so fast, my dear.”

“I won’t be leaving yet…still a fortnight until my departure. Besides, I’m tough!” He laughed, offering a small smile. “You certainly are…”

“Now…I’m going to head out to town to gather some fabrics for mother, I’ll be back before sunset.” You called out, giving your father and mother a kiss to the cheek before turning around and grabbing your cloth satchel and bag of coins.

 The Asgardian marketplace was buzzing with people in anticipation for the Summer Solstice Celebration held each year just as spring left. Surrounded by the calls of vendors as they announced their products and the chatter of citizens and customers alike, you reached your mother’s favorite fabric stand. One fabric in particular caught your eye, a large bolt of fabric, a deep viridian hue with accents of silver and gold, sat just behind the vendor.

“How much for ten yards?” The vendor, who you knew to be Iorna, lifted her gaze, her eyes then sparkling. “Ah! It’s lovely to see you, Megan. Will it be for your mother?” You nod, and she smiles warmly.

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll make lovely garments. The price is supposed to be 15 silver per yard, but I’ll make an exception for 8 per yard. You and your family have been very loyal the past years.” Lorna winked. You gape, at first refusing and offering the price of 150 silver coins before Iorna gently shook her head, giving back the extra. In a clean, quick movement, she cut the fabric, then folding it into a manageable size for you. Once you thanked her and placed the fabric in your satchel, you bid her a good evening and went off to peruse the other stalls.

As you made your way through the crowds, you passed stalls filled to the brim with fresh produce, the sweet smells of the bakery drifting along, and stalls boasting the most vibrant flowers in the kingdom. Distracted by the sights around you, you felt yourself hit something solid.

“Oh-! I’m sorry sir-” You looked up at the man and backed up a step. Before you, was a young man with shoulder-length hair the color of wheat, eyes as blue as the sky, and a smile forming on his lips. Standing tall, he seemed strong, his shoulders broad and the armor he wore emphasized his form and gave him a sense of regality. “I…uh...”

He laughed, and you noticed the small crinkles at the corner of his eyes. “It’s quite alright, my friend.”

“Thor?” You felt a smile form on your face when he placed a hand on your shoulder. “I’m glad to know you have not forgotten about me, Megan.”

“How have you been? How is training? How are your parents? Why haven’t you been coming around lately?” All the questions you’ve had for the past ten years caught up to you as you held a hand to your face, the joy of seeing one of your childhood friends only widening your smile. He held up a hand as if to tell you to stop. You look at him questioningly. “I doubt discussing this in the middle of the market is a good idea.” You laugh.

“Why don’t we head to the gardens to sit?”

Sighing deeply, you closed your eyes as you both sat on one of the stone benches of the royal gardens. “I haven’t been here in forever…” you mused, tracing the bench absentmindedly. Unlike before, the hedges were well-kept rose bushes, the white flowers releasing a sweet floral scent and a memorial in memory of Loki placed behind the two of you surrounded by pink and red carnations. The birds have since retired, the sun beginning its descent. Turning towards your companion, you hear him sigh. “I’ve only recently been able to handle coming here…”

The silence was penetrating.

You sat together in silence, giving each other the needed support. “How have your parents been? The King and Queen?” He shrugged. His father, King Odin, had to hold up his appearance and confidence lest he cause the kingdom to fall apart. And his mother? She wasn’t the same, more withdrawn, than before. The ache of loss affected her the most. Thor told you of how no one was to enter or touch Loki’s room, in case he returned to them one day. “What of you? How are you faring?”

You froze. How were you doing? After twelve years since Loki’s disappearance and the funeral procession held in memory of him, you felt hot tears at the corners of your eyes, salty and running down your cheeks. You wipe away the trails left behind and the new ones threatening to spill over. Thor just placed a hand on your shoulder, his own eyes watery, granting a small comfort that you didn’t realize you needed.

After a while, he spoke up. “I miss him too.” It was no more than a whisper, just like the distant days gone past. The two of you shared stories, reminiscing when you were younger.

It wasn’t until the light was dimming, the sun tucked behind the horizon, that you stood up and returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If everything goes accordingly, I hope to write a companion story to this where you end up with Thor instead but that depends on if it's wanted and motivation, too-  
> //I'm sosososo sorry for the inconvenience-! I ended up accidentally posting the fic about ten times and have been trying to delete all the extras but AO3 won't let me delete the other two extra ones-  
> I'll try to make it up to y'all by making the next chapter a bit longer (ó︵ò)


	2. Unsuspected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie, sorry for the several day wait aha-  
> I actually finished the RD of this chapter on the 29th, but I wanted to really look through it before posting with the help of friends, but they were busy so I didn't want to intrude//
> 
> This chapter is longer than the first, so please enjoy!!
> 
> *I did go ahead and edit Chapter 1 due to some funny wording and other things I wasn't happy with but it's nothing major*

A week had passed since you began talking to Thor. Since then, you finished the preparations necessary for your journey to Bildsfeld, now spending your days with the Asgardian prince. Perched on one of the stone steps making up the sidelines, you watched him spar with a soldier.  The dirt arena, worn from centuries of use, was located within the castle walls as its own courtyard. The two stood apart. In each hand, the men brandished a wooden shield and a short sword. With their eyes solely trained on their opponent, they circled slowly while anticipating the other’s first move. You notice a subtle shift. Thor angles his front heel slightly higher and his grip on the sword tightens.

In seconds, he launches forward with his shield parallel to his side. Instantaneously, the soldier assumed a defensive pose, raising his shield just as Thor brings his sword down. The shield’s surface splintered from the force. Thor was left open.

The soldier brings his sword forward to catch Thor’s side, missing him just by a hair. Sharply, Thor brought his arm down, knocking the sword from his competitor. It falls uselessly at their feet. The soldier moves to bring his arm close, not accounting for Thor swinging his sword towards him. A sharp _thwack_ sounds out, the soldier kneeling with his shield held above him. It seems like this match has been decided.

Despite no yielding, Thor already seemed sure of his win, using his shield to hit the other’s out of the way and drawing the sword down to the soldier’s neck. You laughed, and Thor looked at you questioningly.

Unbeknownst to him, the soldier had retrieved the sword while Thor was distracted by his own arrogance and the idea that he believed that he was victorious, the sword gestured just below his ribs.

“It seems you’ve lost your edge, _prince_.” For a moment, you held your breath. The two kept their challenging gaze, seeming to get more tense by the second until uproarious laughter resounded. Thor had since dropped his weapons, a hand now clutching his stomach as he laughed.

“Yes, it seems as if I have.”

It’d been quite a while since you’ve seen Thor laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners once more. This past week seemed to make the last ten years seem as if they had never happened. Staring into your lap you wonder about what things would have been like if Loki was still around. What would he look like? Taller, maybe. He always was lankier than Thor. Perhaps he’d be one of the most renowned sorcerers in the kingdom—hell, even the entire planet. You thought back to the fabric still nestled in your satchel. Smiling to yourself and you thought how much Loki would like it. How your mother would immediately offer to make him a tunic from the fine thread. How she’d say that is was very becoming of him. You could still see the cheeky smile he’d wear. Your heart sank.

Perhaps you shouldn’t be thinking of what could have been.

“Would you hand me a towel?”

You snap out of the trance like state you were in while deep in thought, looking up to see Thor. He stood just before you, shirtless. Hurriedly, you turned to your sides to find the rack of cloth and handed one to him.

“Thank you.”

You sat in front of him in silence, back to thinking while he dried off.

“Ah, speaking of which, (y/n)…I have been meaning to ask if you are planning on celebrating the Summer Solstice Celebration here, with us.” He gestures around him at the palace. You gave him a questioning look, eyebrows knit closely with a small smile. “Thor, you know I haven’t spent the solstice celebration since…”

He nods in acknowledgement. “Yes, yes, but as you know there will be a great feast and festivities, and all are invited! And I’m sure mother and father would be joyous to see you as well.”

At his eagerness, you couldn’t refuse, instead feigning indecisiveness. “Hm…I’m not sure Thor…” Upon his insistence, you laughed and agreed. It wouldn’t hurt to spend time with the prince and his family. Perhaps it’d be like old times.

With the upcoming arrival of your departure in a week and the Summer Solstice Celebration in three, you noted mentally that you’d have enough time for all preparation needed and just enough leeway in the case that you’d be held up in Bildsfeld for the job.

 

\--

 

The last days preceding your departure passed just like the season of spring. It had been but only two weeks since you caught up with Thor, yet it felt as if nothing ever happened. Sighing, you prepared the caravan, your father helping load it with goods, and then firmly coupled two horses to it. You stroke Ginger’s muzzle, the mare nickering quietly at the action.

Everything was now ready for you, yet you didn’t want to leave yet. Despite it being later than you anticipated, Thor had promised to see you off. If he didn’t arrive within the next hour, you’d have to leave without it, you thought sadly. Even so, you turned to your mother and father who anxiously waited by the door of your home, small smiles dampened by the nervous fidgets and flickering eyes. You wanted to say everything was fine, though you were equally afraid that it’d make them only worry more to say so. You embraced them, sighing softly before giving each a kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t worry Papa…Mama…I’ll take care to take shelter in the caravan once it is night and—yes—I’ll stop in the next town, so it’d be safe.” They only nodded, afraid to say yes lest you take your leave already.

You watched as they shuffled inside, your eyes shifting down as you bit your lip. As soon as they closed the door behind them, you returned to tending to the horses.

“(Y/n)! Will you be taking your leave soon?”

The familiar voice comes, and you turn with raised eyebrows. “A bit late, aren’t you? Whatever happened to your manners?” Th-or rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I had to tend to something urgent with my father, though everything now has been settled.”

Soon, you realize that you should be heading towards your destination, apologizing to Thor for the interruption. He hugged you tightly. You relax, enjoying the close warmth of your companion, patting his arm.

“Don’t worry, alright? It’s just five days, not even a week. I’ll be back before you know it.”

He waved you off as you climbed up onto the seat of the caravan, reins in hand.

The cobblestone road beneath you soon gave way to a plain dirt road leading through the lush green forest surrounding the kingdom. There was a certain stillness, a sense of peace, of the forest different from your home in Asgard. Birds twittered in the distance, the sound of the wind that rustled the leaves gently. A gentle bubbling from the brook. By now, it was well past noon, the sky taking on an orange glow. Your grip tightened on the reins and pulled your cape snugly around your shoulders.

You should have arrived in the neighboring town of Avorney, yet as the sun set, the path seemed to continue. With a hand pressed to the side of your face, you thought of the path you took. You hadn’t come across any forks in the road, so it was highly unlikely that you took a wrong turn…A glance at the map. You were sure you were going in the right direction, as Avorney was just a bit north of Asgard. You pressed your lips together deep in thought. If you didn’t get to town soon, you’d have to stop somewhere on the road. With the tales of burglaries, you really didn’t want to risk putting your life in danger, but you didn’t have much choice. Another glance at the map told you at the first fork you should’ve taken a left.

It felt like hours until you found a fork in the road, and you sighed heavily, your shoulders drooping slightly. You’d have to hurry to get there before the sun was set completely.

Looking at the map once more to memorize the pathway, you folded it up and stored it in the pocket hiding inside your cape, near the pouch tied to your hip. With a flick of the reins, you urged the horses to move from a trot to a gallop. The steady clops of their hooves joined the wind that rushed past you. After all the paths you took matched up to all but the last three, you willed them to slow back down to a trot.

It was starting to get dark now, the sun well below the mountains to the west. The cool night air washed over you and you resorted to holding your thin cape even tighter. There hadn’t been any other roads for miles now despite the map showing only seven miles to Avorney since the last fork.

A feeling of dread settled in your stomach as you eyed your surroundings. The woods were silent, the last light of day gone. You’d have to stop soon judging by how tired the horses were, and you doubted that this area was safe at night with the cover of trees enough to hide a group of robbers. Pulling the reins, you stopped the movement of your vehicle and pulled the map from the inner pocket of your cape. It didn’t make sense, you should’ve had a short series of paths that you needed to take. Two lefts and one straight and you would have arrived in the town.

Something rustled to your left.

At the noise, you felt your heart beat faster and scanned the vicinity slowly. Your first thought went to robbers, the fear settling and forcing you to hold your breath.

The rustling stopped.

“Hello...?”

Silence.

As you kept looking, you started the horses at a slow trot once more. With the moon rising in the distance, moonlight shone down on you as you approached what seemed to be a clearing which gracefully sloped up. You didn’t recall this from the looks of the map…

From the looks of the evergreens growing just past the clearing and the increase of elevation, you realized that you weren’t travelling north as you thought. Past the tree tops, you could see the beginnings of the mountains ahead, though it seemed as if there was a building hiding behind the cover of pine.

As you neared, you realized that what seemed like a small building was only a fraction of the mansion that laid before you. In awe, you led the horses and caravan to the front. If you were lucky, whoever lived here would let you stay just for the night…maybe even point you in the right direction. You took the steps one at a time, letting yourself down from where you were seated. Giving the horses a reassuring pet, you cautiously went up the steps leading to the large double doors. Gingerly, you raised a hand and rapped on the door using one of the knockers. Ornate and a tad heavy, the snake-like ornament obliged, though louder than you had anticipated. It became apparent that no one was home as you stood with your hands clasped before the door. Just as you shifted to turn away, the door creaked open.

“Oh, thank you-” Your mouth hung open, the entrance to the mansion open yet empty. The door opening on its own couldn’t have been possible. Perhaps they were just shy?

You entered, assuming they’d invited you in. “Hello?” Your voice echoed off the dingy white walls, the floors cold, smooth marble. Ahead of you lay a large, elaborate staircase that elegantly split into two that curved around to the landing just above where you stood, a table with a large ornamental vase perched on it. You reached out as you walked pass the table, letting a finger trace along it’s surface to find a layer of dust. No one has been home for a while.

How was it that the door opened…? And who lived here? You looked around the grand foyer, at the gentle arching of the doorways on either side of it that presumably lead to the living area or music room.

When you heard steps, you didn’t anticipate seeing the silhouette of a man as he descended the stairs.

“Who _dares_ to disturb _me_?” the booming voice resounds, the large room amplifying its volume. Anxiety settling, you stood in place.

“I would like to request shelter, just for the night-”

“And why should _I_ humor some _beslubbering cur_?” You step back, your lips curling down in a frown. With a hand placed on your hip, you prepared to defend yourself until you looked up at the figure standing at the base of the staircase. Your jaw dropped.

At a loss for words, you vouched for examining him. Though he was in the shadows, the man standing before you stood tall, striking eyes of crimson leering and stark against the blue of his skin. You noted the wild black hair, haphazardly combed back from his face, the strange light markings on his skin. The room seemed colder than before.

“Well?” He spat, the venom lacing his voice apparent. You took a deep breath, “I am (y/n) (l/n) of Asgard. On my way to the town of Bildsfeld I seemed to have taken a wrong turn and would like to ask for shelter for the night.” At the mentioning of Asgard, you swore his seething stopped only to return once more. He stepped forward, inches away from the strip of moonlight coming in from the open door behind you. Noticing this, he sneered, brushing past you to shut it. Neither of you moved.

“I’ll humor you for now…but as soon as dawn breaks tomorrow morning, I want you _out_ of my home.” You wonder if you should thank him, still feeling the sting of his previous words. Decidedly, you do. Before you could speak up, however, he added lowly, “If you speak of this place to anyone, however, I cannot guarantee your well-being, mortal.”

You nod, though internally upset. You couldn’t fathom who would want to visit this crass, crabby being _voluntarily_.

Realizing you didn’t know a lick of what was where, you turned to face him. It was only then you realized how tall he was, the man easily was several feet above you, albeit unnatural. You shuddered. “So…” You trailed off, “uh…sir, where am I permitted to stay?” He seemed amused.

“Laufeyson.”

You tilt your head. At your confusion, he rolled his eyes seemingly irritated. “You may address me as Laufeyson.” “Sir Laufeyson, if you may, where am I permitted to stay?”

With several strides, he was already at the base of the steps, ascending with ease and leaving you behind. Hurriedly, you followed. Up at the landing just above where you stood earlier, he led you down the hall and stopped. “You may stay in any of theses rooms and _only_ these rooms in this hall. If you go in any other hallway or room, I’ll throw you out myself.” He snarled, then skulking away. With a heavy sigh you turned to the first door of the hallway, not bothering to take the time to look at the others.

You apply light pressure to the white door and as you looked up, you gasped. Considering his attitude, you thought that the rooms in the hall would have been plain or guest rooms, but the room before you contained elegant golds and cremes, the main piece of furniture a four-poster bed with a gauzy curtain surrounding it. Across from it stood a vanity and matching dresser, both devoid of use. A large armchair sat in one of the corners with a small, ornate side table. Without much to change into or out of, you opted for folding and setting your cape atop the dresser.

You climbed into the bed, still wary about the man who’d granted you shelter, and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully no-one seems too ooc and such-
> 
> And yeah, Loki is kind of an ass right now lol, but hey, he's letting you stay so that's good-!
> 
> *****I'll be taking a leave of absence sometimes around the beginning of July, just warning now*****


	3. Entrapment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will your second encounter with the Frost Giant go?  
> Of course, every story must have it's struggles, as if there was not such thing as a challenge, then it wouldn't really be much of a story, now would it?
> 
> I'm sooo sorry for not mentioning this, but there is a mild description of violence that occurs in the dream later on in the chapter. It's nothing major, but I thought I'd just adjust the tags and the warnings since we might be seeing more of that sometime soon-

You woke to the still silence of the room.

Light drifted lazily through slits in the heavy curtains drawn over the large windows. The warmth of summer permeated through the clear glass, providing a comforting atmosphere. Bleary with the remainders of sleep, you draped your arm over your eyes and snuggled further in the comfort of the warm, soft bed. After a bit, you removed your arm to stare up.

Above you, the gold canopy of the bed stood. Along the sides, there were little carvings of flowers and leaves, the outside of it you presumed to be a plainer, beveled edge. The posts were elegant, the top starting as a smooth teardrop, then giving way to a spherical center with another—though inverted—teardrop below it before it became a part of the footboard. Around them were snakes carved to look as if they were really coiled around the tall golden posts. It almost seemed as if their eyes glistened with green jewels. Off-white curtains surrounded the canopy tied to the posts on the sides.

When you tilted your head, you sighed at the softness of the multiple pillows you were propped against. You assumed that there was equally intricate embroidery on them, though didn’t bother to look.

Grandeur aside, it was almost silly how comfortable the mattress was compared to your own plain bed at home. Plush with a sufficient amount of give, the sheets over it silky and smooth. Back in Asgard, despite your family being well off, you all opted for a more practical mat. Comfortable without giving you pain. Cheaper, but more practical. Why spend so much on a mattress when it wasn’t as durable as what you already had? Either way, they were definitely a far cry from this one.

For a moment, you debated staying in bed. Remembering Laufeyson’s threat, a disgruntled huff left your lips. You splayed out after rolling onto your back, letting your hands trail across the sheets. They went up over your eyes, rubbing them right before pushing the covers away. Your attempt to smooth them out was in vain. Fortunately, your gracious host hadn’t come to kick you out, you mused, noticing the sun’s position. It must be nearing noon.

You secured your cloak around your neck again. Hopefully you could figure out how to read the map. If not, there’d be no way you could even go back home at this point.

The hallway was quiet when you exited the room. Luckily the stairs weren’t far from the room’s entrance, so you could leave quickly and with ease-

“Why are you still here?”

You looked behind you, the blue-skinned man just paces from where you stood. You froze. It wasn’t much past morning—it couldn’t have been. There was no way you’d taken so long to get up and ready and you slept just the night. You cursed, but then remembered the worst he could do is kick you out. Or, you hoped that’d be the worst he could do. “Do not make me repeat myself, _child_.” His voice was low and menacing.

“I..I was just leaving, sir.” You managed to speak, feeling the anxiety rise in your stomach when the angered look upon his face failed to waver. In fact, the deep-set scowl only served to make his crimson eyes seem more frightening.

“You…” He said, “You have been here a full day you whey-faced giglet!”

You shook your head, eyes wide. Shaking your head, you opened your mouth to say something in retaliation. After all, you’d only stayed the night; how could you have-

“You _dare_ come here in the early hours of the morning, ask for shelter in _my_ home, disrespect _my_ request, and you dare _deny_ what is only the truth?”

You back up. “Please, Sir Laufeyson, I’ll leave this instant!”

“No!” He roared, his eyes narrowed beneath furrowed eyebrows. “I was gracious and allowed you to stay for a single night. You have disobeyed and due to your ignorance, you shall stay.” The man hissed those last words, grabbing your arm. You stepped back, watching as he towered above you, your hands quivering. He couldn’t possibly force you to stay, could he?

The man dragged you back to the room where you just left, shoving the door open and throwing you inside. When the door slammed closed, you ran to open it, horrified to hear a soft click. He locked you in. You’re trapped.

“Please, sir! Please!”

Your cries were left ignored.

 

\--

 

You weren’t sure how long it’d been since you were locked here by your now captor. The sun was still shining in the sky, the room still pleasantly warm. As inviting as it all had been this morning, the appeal was gone.

Left to pace the room, you fumed. Who did this man think he was? Keeping you hostage for your exhaustion. While you certainly weren’t royalty, you also weren’t someone to be ordered around by some hermit living alone in the middle of the woods—mansion or not.

You chastised yourself for not running at the first sight of the man.

You stopped, looking to the window. It didn’t open to a balcony, but, you thought, if you could just get enough sheets you might be able to climb down. Even as you pushed the window up as hard as possible, it refused to budge. The lock was unlocked but the pane seemed almost as if it was glued shut. You shook your head in disbelief.

While you doubted that you could fight off your captor, you fumed, muttering under your breath about how ridiculous this situation was. Your pacing was interrupted by a knock. You chose to ignore it. Hopefully he’d get sick of having to deal with you being sick of dealing with this situation and he would allow you to leave. Another knock. Quickly your attention went back to the door. Perhaps being compliant would let you leave sooner? You shook your head, eyebrows furrowed and your arms held behind your back.

The next couple knocks were louder, with force. You scowled.

Suddenly, the clatter of metal and smash of ceramic hitting the wooden floor of the hallway interrupts your thoughts. The room’s temperature lowers, and you wonder if you should’ve just answered. Either way it was too late now.

You reached towards the door only to have it unlock and slam open, shocking you enough to fall back. Eyes trailing up, you see the hand held firmly against the door, then follow the clothed arm and up to the terrifying visage of the man looming above you. His eyes were narrowed, the sneer on his lips only exemplifying it more.

“Eat.”

You didn’t expect that word to come from him, though you let yourself look at his feet, just a yard or so away from where you sat, to find a tray with food. The metal tray held a plate with bread and cheese, a couple fruits haphazardly placed on it. The crash from earlier was evidently the smashed teacup that laid in fragments. Luckily—if you could even say that—the smashed remains didn’t scatter across the food.

Still on the floor, you nodded, taking the tray from it’s place. The contempt on his face lifted slightly, though you didn’t pay much attention as you stood once again.

It wasn’t until then that you realized the slight pang of hunger. You picked off the plate, chewing thoughtfully. Your heart still raced from the recent shock.

When you finished, you put the tray onto the dresser. You’d checked for some other form of entertainment in the room, perhaps a book or something similar, but it was to no avail. It was still bright outside, however, and you settled looking out the window. Although the mansion was surrounded by tall pines, there was a courtyard behind it with a beautiful garden.

The garden itself was a bit overgrown, though the abundance of flowers and fruit-filled trees told you that it could only look more beautiful when fixed up. A small part of you wished you could wander through it, though you knew that wasn’t possible at the time.

Standing again, you moseyed on towards the bed, unceremoniously throwing yourself back on it.

 

\--

 

_When you opened your eyes, you found yourself under a tree, it’s low-swinging branches swaying gently with the breeze. A boyish laugh caught your attention and you looked to your side to see a smiling Loki. He laid on his back against the grass, his arms folded behind his head and his black locks messily spread around him. An open book laid flat facing his chest. The young man turned to look at you, an eyebrow quirked up._

_“I can’t believe you fell asleep again, (y/n).” He teased, his grin only widening. You swatted at him and he just laughed again. You loved the sound of his laugh._

_“Oh shut up Lokes,” you muttered, failing to hide an equally amused smile. His smile brought out the little dimples at each corner of his mouth, and he stuck his tongue out childishly. “Make me.”_

_You felt a blush creep its way onto your cheeks and you sputtered, and he turned back up to look at the sky behind the branches. Another chuckle though somewhat forced escaped him. He held his hands up in mock surrender, still laying back._

_“I jest, I jest.”_

_You rolled your eyes, your cheeks still warm._

_As you two laid there, staring up above you, you talked absentmindedly about what you planned on buying or doing or things you’d think were interesting. When the conversation stills, you noticed him shift, letting his head lay on the soft grass, his hands now resting on his stomach._

_You didn’t stop him when one slowly inched closer to yours, your hands interlocking._

_Suddenly, the gentle interlocking became a vice grip, and you turned to look at him, telling him to quit it._

_In place of the mischievous blue-eyed teen, was the crimson-eyed demon. His face was distorted with malice, his clawed hand digging into your skin. It felt like his touch burned you with an icy hot power._

_“Loki is dead.” He whispered lowly. Laufeyson chanted this, and the lifeless body of your childhood friend flashed through your head. Bloodied, bruised, cut, hurt, dying._

_Dying._

_You choked back a sob. He was dying. He was dying, and you didn’t do anything. You couldn’t do anything._

_The image flashes past once again, and he speaks to you, garbled speech barely heard. His hand reaches out for you, taking yours._

You shot out of the nightmare, screaming and thrashing, your body slick with sweat. With each ragged breath, you panicked and your eyes searched for the man who’d come to haunt you. The adrenaline coursing through you made you feel gross and on edge, as you looked for something that wasn’t there.

The image of your childhood friend mutilated was burned in your memory, even if you knew not of what happened to him. You couldn’t help but think of the worst.

When you reach to wipe your face, you find that there were trails of tears that continued to pool and fall down your face. You closed your eyes again, trying to will away the cursed thoughts with memories like how the dream had begun. Peaceful, quiet, happy…

It didn’t seem to help much. Hands shaking, you lowered your arms so they laid limp at your sides. Loki. You cried out his name and balled up the sheets in your clammy hands, mourning him once again. You mourned for your childhood friend. For the young boy who just was starting to become a man. For the man that you had hoped you would be able to know. The thought of what those mischievous blue eyes would look like now came and went. You, for once in the past decade, felt helpless.

After that nightmare, you doubted you’d be able to fall asleep.

Daring to wonder what Loki would do if he were in this situation, you opted to stare at the gold canopy above you, the dark of night painting it a dull bronze while tears fell from your cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on posting this a bit earlier (aka, yesterday afternoon), but instead I've thought of two other story ideas for the Trickster God. I'll work on this one more before posting the others so I can hopefully have a couple chapters of them done before (and then that means everything can update pretty regularly and I'd just have to work on them in advance!).
> 
> Either way, Chapter 4 should be posted within a couple days, but I do have finals this week (college, amirite?) so that's not definite-


	4. Insight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'd like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter--  
> Between my indecisiveness about what should be revealed in this and also staying with family for the summer before roadtripping (I've forgotten how little time I get to myself oof), everything has been quite busy
> 
> \--> Note: it's currently past midnight here, so I might just rework this chapter a bit tomorrow so anticipate the next update being that rather than a new chapter. It's not that I'm unsatisfied with how the chapter turned out but I feel like it's too short and too much metaphorical fluff/filler because it feels too early to introduce the backstory to why all the stuff that's happening is happening.

He’d heard your anguished cries as he passed the room you stayed in. Loki had given in to the temptation of the library and its endless promise of books and lands far off rather than the cold, quietness of his room. Now, as he sat in one of the large, plush seats surrounded by grand shelves of books of all kind, he let himself shed a bit of his cruelty. A small glint of gold laid flush to his chest, a pendant kept close to his heart. He fingered the locket.

Loki never was naturally one for sentiment. Especially after all these years in isolation. His eyes glazed as he lost himself in thought. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that you seemed familiar. Someone who he’d known for sure—especially for you to have such an adverse reaction to thinking of him (or, who he was, rather).

If only for a moment, he hesitated. ‘ _Perhaps I should tell her’_ but just as quickly as it came, he banished the thought. If you’d known what he was, _who_ he was now, you would definitely run away. You would run, and you would leave him, and Loki had become selfish. He would rather have companionship rather than give you your freedom. It’s partially why he decided to let you stay. Also, he did not wish to admit it, but there was the sliver of a chance that you’d reveal his whereabouts and claim that a horrid, blue demon resided somewhere deep in the woods.

A sneer found itself onto his lips once more, harshly drawing them downwards. No matter who you were to him—or who you were in any sense of the word—he refused to let you control him. A part of him reasoned that you hadn’t acted out against him, but he pushed it away easily. Doubts were only the seed of weakness.

He stared into the empty, unlit fireplace that lay in the library. His blood seemed to boil yet also chilled him to his core.

Why risk caring if it was what got him here in the first place?

The book that lay in his lap was long forgotten, the man reflecting silently. Damn it all. A sharp pain brought his attention to his fists. He didn’t realize how hard he was clenching them. They lay ridged on the arm rests of the seat, angry red marks forming half moons on the expanse of his palms.

He was letting his anger get the best of him, ‘ _not that that was out of the ordinary_ ’, he supposed with a disgruntled look on his face. Loki never thought himself to be good with handling his own emotions. He’d resorted to bottling things up, sometimes it ended up hurting him, but mostly it only served to fuel his sorcery. His gaze dropped back to his hands, splaying them open and tightening them once more. He watched as a thin mist ran across his palms, healing the incisions.

The thoughts that clouded his mind refused to settle even as the greenish mist faded from view.

When he stood from where he sat hours later, he let the book lay abandoned on the floor where it fell from his lap. With purposeful strides, he left the room.

Loki wasn’t naturally one for sentiment. But he would be lying if he said there weren’t some things he treasured.

 

\--

 

Night was leaving from what you could tell. By now, your tears have long dried, the memory from your nightmare a dull pain in your chest. With your knees pulled close to your chest, you leaned on your side as you lay in bed.

Since you first left Asgard, you hadn’t changed nor bathed, the oily feel of your skin causing you to make a face. It didn’t feel good, but you weren’t about to ask for more than you’ve been given. A sigh escaped your lips. At this point, even just a change of clothes would be sufficient. A long tunic, perhaps. You could cover up with your cloak if it was too thin. You shifted your legs so they lay straight as you rolled onto your back.

Your mind went back to the man who kept you captive.

 _Laufeyson_ , you thought to yourself, repeating the name slowly in your head. It sounded familiar, though something you hadn’t heard of in a while. _Son of Laufey_. You remembered hearing the name before when you and the princes were much younger. You were playing in the gardens one day when you overheard the King and some other figures talking about the current state of politics of Asgard and its neighboring kingdoms. One of which was far north, shielded by the harsh winters and freezing temperatures.

“Jotunheim.”

At the knocks against your door, you froze. Had he heard you? From what you knew, the relations between Asgard and Jotunheim were far from strained. The frozen kingdom sought out war with that of your home for unspoken reasons—though you supposed that there must have been something horrible for that outcome. You hear another knock, shaking you from your panicked thoughts.

When you open the door, however, there wasn’t a soul in sight. So you moved to close it once again. It was then that a sweet, light scent caught your attention. Your curiosity got the best of you, following the smell down the hall your room was located in. You stopped a couple doors down where the smell seemed to be coming from and opened it gingerly.

The room, floors tiled with white marble, had several sitting areas and two large half-moon mirrors on opposite walls. The bath—a sunken rectangle—sat in the middle of the room surrounded by six alabaster pillars. From the steam and humidity of the room itself, you realized that the water was freshly warmed.

Dare you..?

Before you could finish the thought, you spotted a piece of parchment on a table besides one of the plush lounges. The flowing script only held only held two words: _Help Yourself._

Besides the note were vials containing some sort of liquid. You’d chosen the one containing a pale translucent green, smelling faintly of frankincense and honey.

 

\--

 

He was utterly exhausted.

Since you’d arrived, he found himself without sleep. It hadn’t been long, yet he worried that this would only prove to continue as long as you were here. He ran a hand through his hair, the loose waves easily sliding though his fingers.

Why did this have to affect him so?

He’d grown weak after being alone for so long. Anyone who’d stumble across his prison before never stayed—he didn’t let them. He was cruel, ruthless, and as much as he tried at first, he couldn’t be to you. Loki cursed fate. He should’ve just allowed you to leave.

Absentmindedly, he kept combing his hands through his hair. A part of him urged to offer you more. You were someone he cared about, after all. He shook his head. _Had_ cared about, the mental correction stuck out sorely. Seizing his movement, he decided it would be best to just focus on dressing.

 

\--

 

You watched the little bubbles of oil float on the surface of the water that had cooled considerably.

When you stepped out of the water, you wrapped a towel around yourself after drying your hair. Your clothes still lay on the lounge from earlier and you wished that you thought of bringing in what clothes you brought with you on the journey.

You realized that you didn’t know where your caravan or horses were, a slight pang in your chest as you worried. Luckily, what you had with you wasn’t perishable—you stopped, gasping. You completely forgot about the goods. It must have been two or three days since you began your journey but that meant that you should’ve been heading back soon. And your parents…Thor…

You took in a deep breath to calm yourself. Two days, three days at most until they’d be expecting you home with the payment. You definitely could leave by then, right? Though you’d have to explain all that happened. The realization that your father wouldn’t allow you to travel out alone after this settled heavily, your shoulders dropping. Though, at least you would be home safe in three days’ time.

It wasn’t as if Laufeyson would keep you there indefinitely.

The towel you used hung on a bar to dry and you changed back into your clothing from before. If Laufeyson allowed you to bathe, perhaps he could allow you to wash your clothing. You didn’t really need more if you were going to leave soon anyway.

Speaking of Laufeyson…

As you exited the bathing room, you saw him heading your way.


End file.
